


Soft

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [11]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, they're cute and in love and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask or a prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!





	Soft

When Heather Duke had first started dating Veronica, she hadn’t expected her to be so  _ affectionate. _

She was always finding reasons to hold her hand or cuddle with her, and as endearing as it was, it also confused her.

“Why are you so physically affectionate with me?” Heather asked one night when they were cuddling.

She looked back over her shoulder as she felt Veronica’s arms retreat from around her waist.

“Sorry! I can stop if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Veronica looked worried, and a bit panicked.

“It’s not that,” Heather said, “I just don’t get why you’re always touching me.”

Veronica blinked, and Heather watched as a bright pink flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. “It, uh… It’s stupid, really…”

“I still want to know,” Heather said.

Veronica looked hesitant, like she was afraid Heather would react badly. “Well… you’re… really soft, and you’re, like, the perfect size to hold, and I can’t really resist when you’re so cute.”

Heather felt her own face warming, but one word stood out more than all the others. “Soft. You mean fat, don’t you?”

Veronica shrugged. “I mean, you have a little extra pudge, sure, but that’s not necessarily a  _ bad  _ thing.”

Heather frowned. “How is it not a bad thing?”

“Well,” Veronica murmured, wrapping her arms back around Heather’s waist, “It means you’re really nice to hold. Betty’s really bony, so sometimes when I hug her, I get an elbow to the ribs.”

Heather snorted. “Okay, so I’m fun to hold. Anything else being chubby is good for?”

Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I know it doesn’t fit into what’s considered  _ conventionally attractive, _ but personally, I find you to be absolutely gorgeous.”

“Even with my extra pudge?” Heather asked.

Veronica smiled and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips, followed by several more kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

“Hermosa, I love you, and I’d love you still if you were chubbier or skinnier or taller or shorter because you’re  _ you, _ and I’m not going to fall out of love just because western standards of beauty are fucked up.”

Heather chuckled, and settled back into Veronica’s embrace.

“So when you said I’m the perfect size to hold, you meant that you like how short I am, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask or a prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
